1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of modular work tables, and more particularly, is directed to a spreading table equipped with an improved air distribution system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Elongated, modular work tables have long been in use in connection with various types of manufacturing and assembly procedures. Such tables usually include a sturdy, modular steel frame in combination with a flat, laminated top which is secured to and supported by the frame. It is the usual practice to fabricate such work tables of knock-down design whereby the tops can be separated from the framing members and the framing members themselves may be easily disassembled to facilitate packing and shipping in flat packages with minimum space requirements. Upon arrival at the final destination, the packaged table can be readily assembled into an extremely sturdy and reliable work surface by simply following the manufacturer's assembly instructions. Modular units can be connected together in end to end juxtaposition to form an elongate table of any desired modular length.
Such tables have gained widespread acceptance in the garment manufacturing industry and particularly have been utilized by manufacturers for fabric spreading and cutting tables. More recently, in order to facilitate the use of the tables for spreading purposes, pressurized air or vacuum capability has been incorporated to aid in the handling or cutting of a plurality of layers of spread cloth. This has traditionally been accomplished by prior workers in the art by adding a plenum chamber beneath the existing table top in a manner to apply quantities of pressurized air equally throughout the length and width of the table.
The prior art plenum chambers usually comprised an additional layer of sheet steel which was supported and sealed in spaced relation below the bottom of the table top to provide the required air space for air movement without undue frictional loss. The table top itself was then drilled or otherwise treated to form a plurality of openings communicating between the top surface of the table and the plenum chamber. An air pump together with suitable duct work or piping was connected to the plenum chamber in a known manner to provide the necessary air pressure or air cushion at the table surface to facilitate movement of the stacked layers of cloth or other fabric after the cloth layers had been spread upon the table.
The air tables as previously constructed were relatively expensive in manufacture and assembly and had to be rather precisely sealed and installed to prevent the loss of unacceptable quantities of air through leakage. Additionally, the prior art constructions were objectionable in that they required considerably more space when packaged and stored than was required by similar tables without the air capability due to the added space requirements of the plenum chamber itself. Further, the presently available air table plenum chamber constructions could not easily be converted for use with suction forces inasmuch as such forces had a tendency to cause distortion or buckling of the additional sheet steel layer unless some type of added reinforcing construction was designed and installed.